Just One Night
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: One night Aria cannot keep up the charade of pretending to be okay with having to move on from Ezra. Can Aria convince Ezra to give in to her pleas to take her back? Can they make the commitment of waiting four long months until she graduates and is free of consequence to their actions? One Shot


**Just One Night**

**I don't own PLL **

**I know there is Jake in the beginning but bear with me, his part is very short. Hope you like it! :)**

**Aria's POV**

Tonight I had another date with my current boyfriend, Jake. Well that is if you can classify him as my boyfriend. Ever since my previous boyfriend and the current love of my life, Ezra Fitz, broke up I have been seeing Jake. Typically I would be lying in bed doing nothing but sobbing my eyes out and trying desperately to figure out a way we could make this work like we've done in the past but I couldn't allow myself to do so. Not after I had that horrible nightmare of Ezra being arrested on my account. I couldn't be selfish and give in to my needs and wants when Ezra's life would be on the line. This is why I forced myself to become close with the next decent man I saw; I had to get Ezra off my mind.

Jake was nice and a perfect gentleman but he wasn't quite my type. _My type huh—never thought I'd be saying that, let alone at 17_. The only man I'll ever want is Ezra which is why tonight has been such a disaster. Jake had taken me out to a fancy restaurant that I didn't bother to remember the name of then we went back to his apartment to talk and what not. The entire time I couldn't help but imagine it was Ezra sitting across from me at dinner. It was Ezra who reached over to hold my hand as he drove us to his apartment.

Much to my dismay though, it wasn't Ezra.

We were currently sitting on Jake's couch in his living room. He has a pretty nice apartment, nothing too fancy but at the same time it wasn't a hole in the wall. Jake had turned a movie on for us to watch. Apparently it was one of his favorites, I have never heard of it though. I smiled and was polite the entire time hoping to make it seem as if I was enjoying our night when in reality I was miserable.

Jake's arm that had been draped around my shoulder for the past half hour slid lower down my arm. He turns his head to face me and bows it down slightly to capture my lips against his. As our lips slowly move together pictures of Ezra entered my mind; how he'd hold me, how he'd kiss me, how he'd make love to me. _Stop it Aria, you can't do this_. I mentally scold myself and continue on with the kiss. Some time without my noticing does Jake shift us so I was now lying flat on my back on the couch with him on top of me. It was when his hand drifts under my shirt and up my toned stomach when I was pulled—more like yanked—out of my thoughts of Ezra. I instantly detach my lips from his and shove roughly at his chest slipping out from under him and onto my feet.

"I- I can't do this." I stutter gathering my belongings.

"Aria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take things too far. Please stay, we can finish the movie and I'll take you home." Jake looks at me with apologetic eyes.

"I don't just mean making out, I mean us. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to be in another relationship yet."

"Oh I get it. It's totally fine." He clears his throat and shakes his head slightly. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He seems phased by my words slightly.

"No that's okay I need the air and long walk to clear my head." I deny turning for the door and walking out of the apartment I never plan to step foot in again.

Despite having on four inch heeled boots my feet swiftly carry me across town until I was standing outside of Ezra's apartment building. I stare up at the brick building to see the faint flashes of light in his apartment signifying he was watching TV. It was just after midnight so I was pleased to know he was still awake. On my walk over here I had called my mom and asked if I could spend the night with Spencer, thankfully she said it would be okay. With that being said if tonight goes as I hope then I will be able to spend the entire night with the love of my life.

I take a deep breath before opening the apartment complex door and hurry up the three flights of stairs. Once I am standing in front of the infamous door of 3B I close my eyes, take a deep breath and try to relax. I can do this, just one knock on the door is all it takes.

I bite my lip nervously with a hovering hand above the door. I haven't been here in nearly two and a half months. My hands acts before I am prepared and I lightly knock on the door. Despite me being the one who knocked I couldn't help but jump in surprise when the door opens to reveal the man who has filled my head the entire time we've been apart.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" He wonders confused. I could still see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Can I come in, please?" I plead with hope.

"I don't think that's—."

"Please Ezra, just please." He could sense my desperation and lets me in, shutting the door softly behind me.

"I can't do it, Ezra." I whisper lowly, barely audible.

"Do what?"

"I can't keep pretending I am okay. I can't keep pretending every day I see you at school that I don't love you because I do. I love you so much my chest physically hurts every night I go to bed knowing you won't kiss me goodnight or hold me in your arms all night long. I can't keep up this charade. Every time I was with Jake I thought of you. Every kiss. Every touch. Every date. It has always been you Ezra." Tears were now streaming down my cheeks slowly.

"Why now? After these past two months why are you just now saying something?"

"Because I was forcing myself not to come to you. Then tonight after my date with Jake he…" I trail off shaking my head.

Ezra's body stiffens and his face looks pained. "What did he do? Did he force himself on you? Are you okay?" He kept spewing out all these questions.

"No, no he didn't do any of that." I quickly deny shaking my head. "When he kissed me his hand drifted under my shirt and I felt as if I was trapped. You are the only man who has touched me intimately. You are the only man I've ever let hands wander under my shirt. When he tried I felt as if I was cheating on you. It didn't feel right. Only you get to do things like that."

I wipe my tears and look down at my fiddling hands.

"I know we can't be together without risking your job, I know that. I'm simply asking for one night. One night of you holding me in your arms, telling me we will be okay and we can survive four more months of waiting. Please Ezra. Please take me back."

"Is this really want you want? You want to spend the rest of your senior year single having to wait until you and I can be together legally?" He wonders fearful I was simply acting on hurried emotions.

"Yes. I want you Ezra you are the only man I am ever going to love and want in my life. I know I can wait the next four months if you are willing to wait for me as well."

Ezra takes four big steps to pull me into the tightest hug you could imagine. We cling together as if our lives depended on it, crying into each other's necks in happiness.

"It has been hell without you, baby."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

We stand here in the middle of his entryway holding each other not wanting to let go.

"So is this a yes? Can we have just one night to ourselves not worrying about anyone or anything outside of our little sanctuary?"

Upon seeing his apprehensive look I clarify my desires.

"I don't think we should make love if that is what you are worried about. People are already suspicious about us, if something were to come up I want to honestly say we haven't slept together while you were my teacher. There is nothing technically illegal or provable about you holding me in your arms all night."

"Our one and only night before going back to reality for the next four months."

I nod my head in confirmation.

Ezra presses a kiss to the top of my head. "I wouldn't dream of anything better."

"Thank you, Ezra." I smile the biggest smile my face has expressed in several months.

I force myself out of his arms and walk over to the bed while he turns the TV off. I flip on the nightstand light then sit down on the side of the bed to remove my heeled boots but Ezra beet me to it. He crouches down in front of me, places one hand on the leather boot and the other on the zipper to remove it. He repeats the same for my other foot then sits them aside by his dresser. I move to my feet, turn my back to him and gather my long curled hair over my right shoulder. No words needed to be spoken. His hands unzip my skirt allowing it to fall in a heap around my ankles then unties the string at the top of my shirt in order to remove it from my body.

"Just as flawless as ever," Ezra whispers softly after turning me around to face him.

I return the favor of undressing him down to his boxers then we climb in bed to snuggle under the covers with me in my black lacy lingerie and him in his midnight blue boxers. Tonight we didn't have a care in the world. This one night was about us and us alone. We weren't going to share any more special touches or kisses until my graduation where we were free to do whatever we pleased without fear of the repercussions.

"I love you Aria." Ezra's eyes were shinning bright with love and happiness, mine mirror his. Even though we cannot make love, tonight will forever be labeled as one of the best nights of my life. The happiness and life was brought back to my eyes and I would no longer be longing for Ezra knowing in four short months we'd have each other.

"I love you Ezra." I whisper just as sincerely running my fingers through his hair.

For one night, and one night only Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz spend the night snuggled in each other's arms kissing repeatedly all throughout the night. The following morning Aria had no other choice than to get dressed, leave her boyfriend's apartment and head home where she would replay the night's events over and over again in her head. They had their one night of bliss to help ease the hardship they would face the next four months waiting for each other.

But they could survive the wait, they were soul mates after all.

**Please review I love reading them all. I have another one shot written that is Lucian and I will most likely post it tomorrow, I haven't decided yet.**


End file.
